


Warm Sands

by Feanturi



Series: Days of Glory [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanturi/pseuds/Feanturi
Summary: A tall lithe figure in white robes has an oath to fulfill on the prime material plane





	1. Soft Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I figured my two favorite npcs deserved happiness, Rarepair challenge, mentions of previous f/m relationship, totally random idea, slow burn

A tall figure with shocking red hair walks slowly through the Abundant Terrace along the cultivated pathways. His hands are tucked into the long sleeves of his white robes, the slight gold trim catches in the sunlight like dust motes. He pauses, orange irises adjusting to the sight of the Birthheart Grove and pulls the fur lined traveling cloak tight around his neck. He resumes his walk, purposeful and upright, his stiff posture earning the occasional curious glance but nothing more. He makes his way inside the Grove and up to the massive Birthheart Tree.

" _Oh_ , " he gasps softly. The descriptions his wife gave him pales in comparison to its real magnificence. The soft dangling lights and colorful ribbons sway gently in the breeze and the man smiles. It now made sense that she would lapse into near poetry when describing this place. It was a very suiting resting place for her.

Long lithe fingers pull the delicate gold chain from his neck and at the end hangs a small crystal that he grasps tightly in his hand as he begins to circle the tree, lush soft grass presses beneath his feet. As he makes his perimeter it is only a few minutes before the crystal begins to softly pulse. He looks around for a marker or something to indicate a plot and slows his steps. Eventually he finds a clean grey slate and the pulsing stops and becomes a dull blue glow peeking between his fingers.

"Zaafin," he whispers and kneels onto the soft grass. He pulls a small rounded dark stone from his travel pack and places it upon the grave marker, then he carefully removes an envelope from the pack. Delicate fingers brush over the writing.

"You asked me once that I come... visit you. To see the treasures of your childhood. You asked me to finish your adventure. It was your wanderlust and thirst for that same adventure that brought us together 10 years ago. Few humans would be foolish enough to visit the City of Brass, and fewer still to fall in love with one of it's inhabitants. "  
His normally stilted speech becomes smooth and falls back into an old cadence as if Zaafin was still there. He could almost see her, reading glasses on and the end of a quill between her teeth and she paused above her journal. Collecting her thoughts before noticing his gaze. She had smiled then, set her book down and took his hand in hers. "You're going to love it Senokir," she rasped before doubling over in a coughing fit. He passed her a cup of tea and gently rubbed her back until the fit subsided. Regaining her breath she leant into his side, dark hair falling over his shoulder. "I can still remember the leaves in autumn. The golds, and the reds just like your hair," she murmured sleepily against him. He had helped prop the pillows behind her so that she could sleep comfortably and brushed the stray hairs from her round face.

"You were right about the Tree. It is truly wondrous. I know the rest of your list will be just as inspiring. "  
He takes a fallen leaf and tucks it into the envelope besides the letter and stands to his feet, brushing the dirt from his knees.  
" Rest well beloved, I will return once I have completed your.... task. I will have a pleasing tale to tell then. "

Senokir stands there a few minutes longer before finally turning and leaving the Birthheart behind. With his money, wits, and calm demeanor _most_ of what she had asked should be simple enough. The breeze picks up and he pulls the hood of the cloak up shuddering against the cold. How anyone could live here is beyond him. Maybe he'll start someplace warmer. Ank'Harel is supposed to be a desert captial, that's what Uten had told him. "It's a big city with lots of different people. You may not even need the Cloak of Diguise! I wasn't the only tiefling in town when I was there, you would like it," he had said while helping him pack.  
Yes, the trip to Marquet would be first.


	2. Strange Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A journey across the Ozmit and a chance meeting

The trip across the Ozmit was rocky and treacherous, and unbearably long. Senokir spent most of this trip in his leaned over one of the various railings, losing the contents of his stomach or just trying to get some wind in his face to distract from the intense vertigo. On the few calm days he would spend his time wandering the deck or engaging in idle chit chat with the other passengers. Most of them were traders making their way too and from the major port cities, there was one young human man who was a cartographer, and two terrified dwarves who seem to have come aboard as part of a dare and were having a difficult time without solid earth beneath their feet. They glanced sympathetically at Senokir when they'd pass through the mess hall, but then quickly went back to tending to their own balance and nausea. The crew was amiable and competent, deftly moving among the ropes and rigging even with the roiling sea crashing below them. Senokir eyed them enviously, wondering how long it took them to find their 'sea legs'.

Walking through the mess and grabbing a cup of weak tea, his fingers clutched tightly to the sides of the mug and clung to the warmth it emanated. Taking a long sip he sighed and felt the mild heat spread through his chest, and felt a little at ease. Looking around he spotted one man looking at him almost absentmindedly. A human man of portly build, with curly salt and pepper hair with glass beads woven throughout and rings upon his fingers. A broad smile broke out when their eyes met, and he raised a hand with thick square fingers to wave him over.

  
"Well met stranger! Please come have a seat," he said cheerfully, Senokir smiled and tipped his head in a courtly nod before heading over and sitting on the bench across from the man.  
  
"If I may be so bold, you seem a little unwell. May I offer you some ginger candies? They help settle the stomach, and are _quite tasty_ as well," the man said with a charming smile and a broad hand with some crystallized ginger on the palm.  
  
"Thank you Sir," said Senokir taking the sugary pieces and slowly chewing on one, the strong flavor and subtle heat a welcome change from the hard biscuits and bland fish stews the crew had been serving.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine!" the man says extending his hand to shake, before noticing its covered in leftover sugar crystals and briskly wiping them off with a cloth before placing it back out with a chagrined smile. Senokir couldn't help but smile back, and reached out with his hand.  
  
"My name is Ussef, I am returning home from Emon. Trade is finally rebuilding and I wanted to be one of the first to gather contracts in the city. I deal in confections, and other sweet treats, I hope you have enjoyed my work?"  
  
"Quite yes, thank you again. I am Senokir, a ...jewelcrafter by trade," Senokir replied softly and deliberately.  
  
Ussef leaned forward onto one of his thick arms, "How marvelous! May I see one of your wares? I only ask because a friend of mine is looking for someone to make rings, bands, bracelets. He is an enchanter you see, and I owe him a debt."   
  
"Hmm," Senokir sniffed, pride at the forefront. "My work is expensive and delicate. Are you sure... your friend doesn't need a smith?"  
  
Ussef barked out a laugh and leaned back, "Funny you should say that, I told him the same thing. But he insists on collecting commissions from _'only the finest artisans for my new store'_ ," Ussef's voice dips to a rich baritone playfully mocking his friend's words. Senokir raises an eyebrow and hides a smile, humans are always so expressive.  
  
"I am ...not on a business trip currently...but it would not hurt. One must increase ones ...reputation to stay competitive in my business."  


Reaching into his pack Senokir pulls out a small blue velvet case and opens the lid towards Ussef. The human's eyes widen as he takes in the [fire opals](http://imgur.com/bGG6coy) attached to delicate gold chain to a shield shaped backing, small cameos of a stately woman, surrounded by brass filigree and small set diamonds, before two more delicate chains attached to smaller fire opals that connect to one finely crafted tiny rose housing a gold bead and hooks to attach to the ear. Senokir hears Ussef take in a small whispered breath and a murmur in what must be his mother tongue before looking back up at him,

  
"You were not kidding, my friend!"  
  
Senokir hums softly in agreement before gently closing the lid and placing the box back into his back.  
  
Not deterred Ussef continued, "Nevertheless neither was I. Tell me friend, what is your destination? Are you heading perhaps to Ank'Harel?" he places some more ginger on the table between them and waves a friendly hand towards the pile, plucking one for himself.  
  
"I am heading there, yes. Why... do you ask?" Senokir also reaches for another ginger, they were actually very good.  
  
"That is where my friend has set up his shop. We grew up together, and I crossed paths with him some months ago on a caravan heading to the capital. He is also rebuilding his business from this dragon mess," Ussef pauses to shake his head and mutter a curse in that foreign tongue again. "If you'd like I can introduce you to him, he is a charming fellow and excellent host, it will be helpful to know someone in the city yes?"  
  
Senokir pauses to consider, he hadn't planned on doing any work during this trip.  
  
"You do not have to make a decision now, we are still two days from Port, but please consider a meeting. Hear my friend out, he is a good man and has many important connections. Come find me when we dock and I will happily accompany you on the caravan to the capital."  
  
It was sudden, but seemed reasonable. Senokir had a way about people, one had to in order to stay competitive with the other genasi in the City of Brass, and Ussef seemed like an honest man.  
  
"I will... consider your request. Thank you for your delicious candies, good day," inclining his head in another courtly bow Senokir stood to leave. Ussef rose and bowed at the waist holding his hands to the side, "Be pleased my friend, may both our journeys be fruitful," before sitting back down.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are of the "oh two cakes!" variety because I am WINGING IT. But i do promise to keep hacking away at this. As of 3/22 part of chapter 3 is underway  
> Update 4/12/18 : trying some new spacing so it's easier on the eyes


	3. Starry skies

The ship had finally made port but Senokir had already made his decision. Taking a deep breath at the bottom the gangplank he smiled at the familiar radiating heat, duller still that used to, and marveled at the light glittering in the waters lapping the shore. Looking up he saw the broad form of Ussef waiting on the dock as the deck hands unloaded cargo for the passengers. He waved and passed by taping the man on the shoulder and telling him he'll return in a moment to join him.  


"Wonderful! You will not regret this decision, shall I wait for you here? "   
" Do not be troubled... I am gathering a... souvenir for a friend, " Senokir says as he walks down the carved stone steps to a short rocky bank before the retaining wall. He looks carefully with a practiced eye at the smooth rounded stones and finds one suitable for Zaafin's list. In life she had collected them from her travels in her youth, Senokir always mused on how to maybe incorporate them into a necklace or bobble of some kind for her. He shook his head, frown pulling on his lips, so many things left undone.  


Walking back up the steps he dries the stone on the hem of his sleeve before tucking it into his pack. Ussef looks on with a soft smile as Senokir returns to him.   
"I have a son who used to do the same when he was young, ah but he is grown and those days are long gone," a wistful look passes over his eyes before Ussef grins and claps Senokir on the shoulder.  
"Come, I have some provisions to buy before we make for the caravan. I recommend you do as well, water will be scarce from this point until the capital."   
Senokir nods and follows him through the dusty streets of the port town, glancing about at the adobe and stone buildings. 

On the main thoroughfare was the market, buildings had rich bright silks and tapestries hung, the gentle clinking of chimes made from shells and driftwood as well as the low murmur of the midday bustle filled the air. A mouthwatering smell of spiced fish, meat on the spit, fresh cooked bread, and roasted curried vegetables was a heady temptation as Senokir passed by carts and shaded cafes. Patrons cooled off and sipped sweet mint tea and discussed their day in flowing smooth marquesian, some blowing rings of flavored tobacco smoke from hookahs covered in swirling glass and intricate design. Senokir shaded his eyes, and looked around, glad that he had packed a set of clothes more suited to his own plane of existence. The coat would draw suspicion, no local would try to be warmer in this weather... .  


Searching through the faces in the crowd he tried to find if it was as mixed as Uten suggested, finding mostly humans, some elves, a smattering of gnomes and halflings.   
Ussef seemed to sense his intent and chuckled, "Do not be worried, this town and the caravans are used to travelers of all races You will not be bothered, the Ank'Harelese are a friendly sort. One city doesn't exist for over 400 years without being accommodating!" he says with a note of pride.  
Senokir let's out the worried breath he had been holding and asks, "What gave it away?"   
"Intuition, intuition and exquisite wit, " Ussef mimed with a flourish. Senokir gave him a puzzled glance and Ussef blandly replied," You forgot about your eye color in your disguise. We humans don't have them in the orange range."  
Senokir stopped for a moment, stunned at his own lapse in sense, before continuing after his new traveling companion. "Have you encountered any genasi in your travels?" he asked quietly.   
Ussef rubbed his chin, "I have never met any, but I have heard of your kind I assume? The elemental planes are nearest to our own, I'm sure the capital has had a visitor or two before. Why, you aren't going to burst into flames are you?"  
"Hardly, but my eyes will be more noticeable," Senokir replied, dropping the enchantment slightly and looking up at the man.   
"If it will make you feel more at ease you can keep your illusions until we reach Ank'Harel and meet with my friend. But with him you can be assured of your comfort and safety. My friend is an impeccable host and is knowledgeable about many denisins of this plane and others. In fact one time, before he became a businessman, he was part of this bounty hunting group... Ah! We are here. " 

It is not a long travel to the capital, Senokir finds himself in awe at nighttime watching the stars wheel overhead. They traveled mostly at night in order to navigate the sands better and avoid the heat, to his own chagrin but for the benefit of the rest of the passengers. If he was seen in the his cloak more than often it didn't draw attention. Ussef told him about his friend and the mischief they would get into as children in their hometown. How he was a keen businessman and a charmingly handsome fellow. Senokir couldn't help but feel like he was being set up on a blind date by one of his younger sisters with a friend of theirs instead of a business meeting. It was a strange warm feeling, and he took it with humor. At the end of the third night of travel they reached the outer walls of Ank'Harel and even though he couldn't see much over their height a soft lit glow outlined tall towers. The excitement was high in the caravan as they formed their circle and waited to be admitted the next morning by the Hand of Ord.


	4. Not All That Glitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing a line from a Garak/Bashir fic I love

"Name?"  
"Senokir. "  
" Business in the city? "  
" Establishing commissions and trade contracts. "  
" Length of stay? "  
That gave him pause, he hadn't really thought about how long this stop would be. Ussef cut in at this point, seeing his friend was flummoxed.  
" A week or two, right my friend? "  
"... Yes that sounds... correct."  
"Very well, enjoy your stay in the city. Next!"

Senokir and Ussef were ushered along by the harried guard cataloging the caravan occupants. It was mid morning and the capital gates were bustling with people trying to get their carts and wagons in and out. The low din punctuated by shouts as vendors hawked their wares and performers busked on street corners. Senokir stuck close behind Ussef as the larger man pushed his way through the busy crowd knowing where to go. They had agreed ahead of time that if they were separated they would meet at the Gnoll's Toll, where Ussef would be staying for the duration of his trip. After a couple blocks the heavy crowds thinned out and Senokir could walk along the cobblestone street and enjoy the view of Ank'Harel, the shining jewel of the desert. Massive domed towers spiraled overhead covered in colorful tiles in geometric patterns, the breeze smelled faintly of jasmine perfume and dust, and the din of the busy morning died down to a low drone as the walked over bridges and up sun bleached stairs towards the Sunrise District.

Ussef had told him it was a high end part of town, his friend's connections had him well established in a short period of time. Senokir glanced around and could see the styles of dress in these parts seemed to have improved to that of a merchant class if he had to guess. His keen eye picked up on gold and sapphire jewelry adorning the nobleman perusing shops, glass bangles upon delicate wrists, rings upon slender fingers. Even the guards upon the walls and patrolling the streets had beads, earrings and the like. There seemed to be enough coin to be worth establishing favor here. Walking in step with his friend they approached one marbled building along a row of shops, a plush purple sign with gold letters above the entrance announcing 'Gedemore's Goods and Services' a humble name for what Ussef described as a marvelous store during their travels. Coming in from the glaring sun Senokir's eyes adjusted as he saw racks of gleaming weapons upon the walls, helms and glittering scalemail, broad chested plate adorned with richly colored cloaks. There were sachels, sacks, bags along another section in various leathers and cloth, and a a table displaying cases of rings, claps, bracers and sundry. Behind the counter was bookshelves filled with various instructional tomes, rolled maps, spell scrolls and thick parchment. One attendant, an older lady with sharp features behind dark framed reading glasses looked up as they entered.

"Ah Ussef it is good to see you well. He is expecting you back in his office. I see that you've brought a friend? " she said as she closed a small dark leather ledger.  
" Sherri! The sunlight has done wonders for you, I am glad to see you here with us instead the fridgid North. This is Senokir, he is an exquisite jewelcrafter, and I think he might be of help to fill some of those orders you've been having... " Ussef smiled broadly pointing to a pile of papers besides her.  
She looked over the top of her glasses with an assessing look before going back to her ledger and flipping through. "Hm that would be welcome news, Gil... I mean Master Gedemore would be grateful. Go on back, I'll bring tea shortly," she pointed towards a door behind the counter covered in hanging beads.  
Ussef brushed them aside as he entered, a booming rich voice greeting him as Senokir nodded at Sherri before following behind.

"Ussef Alsikafi you old dog! It is good to see you, how long have you been back? "  
" Not long Shaun, we arrived at the gates last night. I'd like you to meet a friend I've made on my crossing the Ozmit. This is Senokir, he is a jewelcrafter and a kind man," said Ussef gesturing back towards him as Senokir entered the office.  
"He must be if he put up with your stories," said the man who came into view.

Senokir became very self conscious as one of the most dashing men he's ever met came over to greet him. Dark wavy locks fell softly by ruddy cheeks, a sharp goatee framing a bright smile. He was simply dripping with gold, and his open tunic drew the gaze lower towards well groomed chest hair on dark skin, and the swell of a soft belly. Senokir yanked his eyes back up to that handsome face taking in the kohl rimmed eyes, hoping he wasn't too obvious. He felt terribly pale and dull, tugging at the hem of his sleeves nervously before taking a deep breath and hitching his best customer service smile on. He was a grown genasi, not some middling waif, by the hells! 

"Sweet water and salt be yours, " he said in traditional greeting bowing slightly," You are Master Gedemore I presume? Ussef speaks highly of you. "  
Gedemore's smile turned curious, but he returned with arms to the side," Be pleased Mister Senokir. Don't believe everything Ussef says, it's all lies and slander" he playfully cuffed his friend in the shoulder.  
"You wound me."  Ussef replied dryly.  
"Please come have a seat, tell me how your journey faired!" Shaun gestured to some lounge chairs as Sherri entered carrying a tea set.  
They sat comfortably sipping mint tea while Ussef and.. Shaun was it?..chatted merrily, a soft breeze blowing in through thin curtained windows before Shaun turned to him and said, "Now to the business at hand. How can I convince you to be a regular supplier for my store? You've seen my business and I hope you Ussef stressed my sincerity." 

"That may prove difficult as my own shop is.... a long distance.. from here," replied Senokir.  
Shaun gestured broadly, "Surely I am not the first to commission pieces from your esteemed establishment?"  
"No I supply a few shops back... home," Senokir returned before glancing at Ussef beseechingly.  
Ussef nodded and stood heading out of the office after adding, "Worry not my friend, show him. I will give you some privacy." 

Shaun raised an eyebrow in surprise but turned and looked at Senokir expectantly. Senokir slowly removed his enchanted cloak, letting it fall behind him onto the chair. The illusion, minor as it was, dissipates and there is no hiding his origin. His eyes burn brightly, two points of light in inky pools where the whites used to be. Glowing lines traced his skin like tattoos but are markings of ancestry and lineage. And of course that shocking red hair seemed to flicker and dance at the ends, and Shaun could swear he smelled cedar and smoke.  
"Astounding! You are genasi? Are you from the City of Brass? I've read about the fire plane, and heard some second hand tales," asked Shaun, excited by the discovery.  
Worry fell from Senokir and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Yes and yes. You can see why setting up a contract will be.... tricky," he replied, leaning back into the plush chair.  
"Well then fortunately for you I have tricks of my own!" Shaun grinned and gesturing in the air as the teapot floated over and refilled Senokir's cup. "I can get to and from your plane, provided there is someplace I can stay for the day? It is a taxing endeavor."  
Senokir takes a sip from the refilled cup, recalling his last guests. "Visitors are not uncommon, but my city is not as.... welcoming as yours? I would have to accompany you during your travel," he adds hesitantly, it wouldn't do to frighten a new customer.  
"I thank you for that, but once I can establish a safe entry point I won't be shifting into some random spot. I would have to see it first, but every trip afterwards would go to the same place," says Shaun refilling his own cup with the mage-hand and setting the teapot back onto a side table.  
"I do not have spare guest quarters, as they are currently in use by my business partner, but there is an inn in my district and some boarding houses nearby? I mean no offense," apologizes Senokir.  
"None taken, those may do in a pinch but, well, perhaps I'll show you! Please do me the honor and be my guest for your stay in Ank'Harel. I hope you weren't planning on staying at the Toll like dear Ussef?"  
"I had assumed... "

"Nonsense! Ussef stays there because his cousin owns that rat den, " chides Shaun.  
" Hey! I heard that," says a voice from outside the doorway.  
"And yet you do not dispute it!" Shaun grinned and turned back to Senokir. "Come, let me carry your bag, right this way," Shaun said when a friendly hand on Senokir's elbow. As he leaned down to pick up the satchel Senokir caught the scent of cardamom, sweet mint and sandalwood, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. Hoping again that his infatuation wasn't visible he let himself be led down a hallway to a small bedroom.  
Glancing around confused he was about to ask where Shaun would be staying when the man said, "Just a moment," with a wink and began muttering and incantation.  
A Shimmering door appeared on the opposite wall and Shaun confidently strode inside, Senokir following awestruck by the sight of the lush sprawling mansion interior. He was startled out of his revere as ghostly servants approached and took the bag from Shaun's hands, Shaun paying no mind to their visage and instructing one to take Senokir s things to the guest quarters.  
"As you can see I have little need for acomodatons. My associate Sherri and I reside here, and it saves quite a bit to have my home in my place of business." 

"Yes I see, " Senokir absently replied still taking in the luxurious decor and exotic murals lineing the walls as they walked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is in the works, thank you for your patience. Also minor grammar edits will be forthcoming, I am writing most of this on my phone and not with a keyboard


	5. Lost Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A business arrangement, that's all...

"The kitchen is downstairs to the right next to the dining room, facilities are here, and guest quarters are right here!" said Shaun pointing to the various rooms and locations as they walked through the mansion.  
"Let me know if there's anything you need, I can have this room changed to make it more hospitable, and the servants will bring you anything you'd like. My room is right next door, and my associates' is across the hall."  
"Thank you, " said Senokir setting his travel bag down on the end table by the doorway to his room. It wasn't as warm as he was used to but there was a fireplace and the plush doublet covering the bed looked comfortable.  
"Once you're settled in there's one more room I'd like to show you if you're interested. I have a workshop where I do my enchanting and research," Shaun turned to leave for a moment, "Oh! And do remember too gather all your belongings and exit the mansion before the 6th bell, it's a bit of a bother but that's when the magic must be redone. If you forget anything it won't be lost, but it's easier that way."

Senokir sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window into the strange purple swirling void beyond the small plane that is the mansion. Stretching and lying back on the soft mountain of pillows he wondered what sort of person would live with this duality : to have luxury and comfort, but also have to what you own fit in a bag. It seemed like his host was expecting that he'd have to leave in a hurry. Maybe it had to do with what his last guests told him of the Cinder King. Either way it seemed... melancholy.  
Pulling out the crystal on the chain around his neck he gently cupped it and brought it close to his face to whisper, "Zaafin my love, it seems I have found a new business venture for my aspirations. But more importantly I think I found a friend who can help me with your task. He is as charming as I had been told, but something about this place feels empty, like our own home. Perhaps my new friend and I have more in common than I thought. " Softly he recounted his journey across the sea, how she would have loved to see the sun sparkling on the waves, and the kindness of the people of Marquette.

Some time passed before another transparent servent knocked and informed him that dinner was ready. Senokir using a metal brush smoothed the flickering ends into something more presentable and followed. The dinner spread was delightful, and intensely flavorful, and he was more than happy to eat his fill while his host and their associate discussed future improvements to the store. By the time coffee and sweets were brought out Senokir was drifting a little, glad for the pick-me-up.  
"Well enough about the store, tell me! What plans did you have while in Ank'Harel?" asked Shaun as he spooned a milk soaked treat into his mouth.  
"I have some things I'd like to accomplish. Is there a place where one might view the city best? Or any particular places of historical or cultural significance? I had promised... someone.. that I'd get to experience this city fully," replied Senokir catching himself oversharing. It wasn't embarrassing, but he felt protective of the memory and task from Zaafin and wanted to keep that for himself. If Shaun noticed the pause he made no sign of it.

"Sounds like a grand tour is in order, " Shaun replied with a bright smile surrounded by wine stained lips.  
" Oh, I did not mean for you to guide me, you've already been so hospitable, I'm sure I can managed, " protested Senokir.  
" Nonsense! I would be delighted to show you the best of this magnificent city. We can begin after I take care of some orders in the morning? " he nodded at Sherri who hummed her approval into her teacup.  
" Then it's settled. Now I did already promise a tour of my workshop, and I would like your opinion on some tools and items I could procure? " Shaun rose from the dinner table, the low candlelight glinting off of gently clinking bangles on his dark wrists. He walked over to Senokir's seat and extended a hand and helped pull him to his feet. Senokir flushed as the heady sweet wine made him brace himself, and the heated coals that see his eyes burned brightly. He followed the larger man back out of the mansion, through a hallway and down a flight of stairs into Shaun's workspace.

While the mansion was plush and decorative, this area was functional and bare save for a soft rug underfoot. There was a desk full of papers, ledger books, envelopes, sealing wax, quills etc. A long table braced against the back wall held clamps, magnifying glasses on adjustable arms, delicate tongs and pincers, something that Senokir thought looked like a jewelers eyepiece. Shelves filled with leather ties, metal clasps, and other fashioning devices. Trays of different gems and semi precious stones, as well as glass vials of different powders, sulfur, lavender, witch hazel, elder root, and other plant extracts that are well known as spell components.

"These items I obviously have to keep out of the mansions or they'd be in disarray every single day and that won't do. This is where I do my enchanting and research, but I also make minor modifications to existing items which is where your expertise is appreciated. Often times I am adjusting clasps, ear ring backings, and the like as my clients needs... And waistlines change. What I can accomplish is rudimentary and that isn't good enough. If I could ask you, while you are here, to help me with adjusting these pieces, " he says while sweeping a hand over a matching set of jewelry," What tools do you think you'll need? "  
Senokir placed a hand to his chin and looked thoughtfully at the tools available. They were meant for home and armor repair, not for the delicate work that he was used to.  
"This magnifying lens is adequate, I still require a small movable light, and much more delicate files, pliers, and tweezers..." Senokir paused weighing his words. If he were on his home plane it would be a simple thing to gather some magma from the fountains, and heat his tools that way. But there were more than just genasi in the City of Brass, and Uten his tiefling friend was able to adapt. "Also there is a specific tool my associate uses, it is...akin to a minor 'heat metal' enchantment. Without that.. 'wand' it would be quite difficult to.. manipulate metal of the jewelry."  
Shaun stroked his beard, leaning over the slender man considering his options.  
"Most of that I can have Sherri order from the smiths. Your specialized item I can do the enchantment myself, it sounds intriguing. Would it need to be continuous or would it just be some charges?" Shaun asked, bending down to look at the pliers Senokir was holding.  
"I.." Senokir stuttered, flushed by Shaun's proximity. By the Sultans, he had such long sweeping lashes! This close he could see a shimmering pigment in the dark kohl around those hooded eyes, dark warm brown eyes looking _right back at him, expectantly_  
Fighting hard not to fidget under that stare Senokir continued, "It would depend on how many items you need...adjusted. My associate has a continuous use item, but I think it would be fine if this one was...charged." He tried not to swallow hard and mildly smiled, wishing to the pantheon that this ridiculously handsome man wouldn't understand why his hair flickered faster, or his red pupils turned a shade of white and blue.  
Shaun smiled brilliantly, pulling back, and Senokir's shoulders sagged slightly in relief. "Then it is settled! Please make a list of items and Sheri will have them ordered immediately. After I've settled my business affairs, I shall meet you mid morning for your tour. I promise you wonders and luxury, my friend!" Shaun said, clapping his broad hand on Senokir's shoulder. Turning and leaving the workshop they returned to the mansion, Senokir following in a daze, wary but excited about what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the whole story blocked out, now to find the time to fill in the gaps. Again, chapter six is halfway there!


End file.
